Shadowsteel
by Naria Prime
Summary: ... oder "Das eigenartige Kriegsleben von Naria Prime und Nirwana Blackville". Die Decepticons haben gewonnen, die Menschheit versklavt, die Autobots gefangen genommen und sind dabei Cybertron wieder aufzubauen. Die einzigen, die noch in Freiheit sind, sind die Schattenjäger. Und Naria (OC). (Autorin: Izy99 fanfiktion(dot)de, Coautorin/Beta: ich, Publikation erlaubt)
1. Vorwort

Hi! Diese Story ist nicht von mir, aber ich poste sie hier mit der AUSDRÜCKLICHEN Erlaubnis von meiner besten Freundin Izy99 ( ). Diese Story ist demnach kein Plagiat. (Sie ist durch ein RP zwischen mir und ihr erst entstanden...) Tut mir leid, aber das musste erwähnt werden... Jetzt viel Spaß!

Das hier ist übrigens nur eine Erklärung, das erste richtige Kapitel findet ihr im nächsten.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Diese Crossover Fanfiction ist durch Langeweile, Filme gucken und Experimentierfreude entstanden. Sie spielt direkt nach dem dritten Transformer Film, dessen Ende jedoch etwas verändert ist. Die Decepticons haben gewonnen, die Menschheit versklavt, die Autobots gefangen genommen und sind dabei Cybertron wieder aufzubauen (Aber es gibt auch gute Nachrichten: Jazz, Wheeljack und Ironhide sind NICHT tot. Sie wurden zwar umgebracht (das verzeihen wir dir NIE Micheal Bay! Und ERST RECHT NICHT das mit RATCHET im Vierten Teil! …Ich schweife ab, zurück zum Thema…), aber allesamt mit Hilfe des Allsparks wiederbelebt).

Die einzigen, die noch in Freiheit sind, sind die Schattenjäger. Schattenjäger sind halb Engel und halb Mensch und sie jagen Dämonen. Sie sind der einzige Grund, warum die Erde noch nicht von Dämonen überrannt wurde. Bevor jetzt der Vorwurf kommt, die Schattenjäger hätten tatenlos zugesehen und nichts getan, muss ich sagen, dass die Schattenjäger tapfer mitgekämpft hatten. Der einzige Grund, warum sie den Decepticons entkommen sind, sind die Runen. Runen sind magische Symbole, die sich die Schattenjäger mit sogenannten Stelen in die Haut ritzen. Sie machen sie schneller, stärker, können heilen, machen einen unsichtbar etc. Und es ist schwer ein Volk zu versklaven, das man nicht sehen kann. Ebenso können sie, aufgrund der magischen Kräfte der Runen, nicht von Scannern erfasst werden. Auch Idris spielt eine große Rolle. Idris ist ein kleines Land, das zwischen Deutschland und Frankreich liegt. Es ist durch magische Grenzen geschützt, die jeden, der kein Engelsblut besitzt, sofort, ohne dass er es merkt, zu der Grenze des anderen Landes teleportiert. Also von Deutschland zu Frankreich und von Frankreich zu Deutschland. Ich denke, es liegt auf der Hand, dass Idris das Herz des Wiederstands ist. Einen sicheren Ort gibt es nicht. Es gibt auch noch in vielen großen Städten ein Institut und mehrere gesicherte Häuser. Die gesicherten Häuser sind extra so gebaut, dass sich auch Bots in ihnen aufhalten konnten, sie sind dementsprechend sehr groß. Die Schattenjäger hatten nämlich sehr eng mit NEST zusammengearbeitet. Aber inzwischen waren die großen Räume weitestgehend überflüssig geworden, denn es war den Transformern gelungen, den sogenannten Bio Mode zu entwickeln. Um es kurz zu machen, sie können sich in Menschengestalt transformieren (eine nette, kleine Idee von uns, um das Zusammenleben mit ihnen für Nirwana leichter zu machen. Außerdem ist es unauffälliger und besser als die Hologramme), behalten jedoch alle ihre Fähigkeiten bei (sehr zum Leidwesen Nirwanas). Außerdem waren sie immer noch aus Metall (ebenfalls sehr zum Leidwesen Nirwanas). Eine weitere Besonderheit der Schattenjäger ist auch noch, dass sie, aufgrund ihres Engelsblutes, Energon Kontakt vertragen. Sie können es sogar zu sich nehmen.

Wichtige Personen

 **Nirwana Blackville**

Name: Nirwana Rose Blackville

Spitzname: Niri (den mag sie), Angel (kommt von Sunstreaker und Sideswipe, Nirwana hasst ihn)

Alter: zu Beginn der FF 16 Jahre

Art: Schattenjägerin (eine ziemlich Gute muss man sagen)

Aussehen: lange, schwarze Locken; saphirblaue Augen; groß; schlank; kurvenreich; blasser Teint

Eigenschaften: selbstbewusst, selbstständig, stur, spöttisch, ehrgeizig, temperamentvoll, zielstrebig, schlagfertig, spitze Zunge, loyal, schnell, flink, geschickt, elegant, mutig, gute Strategin, Regelbrecherin (es sei denn, sie sieht einen wichtigen, sinnvollen Sinn), hasst es bevormundet zu werden  
Kleidung: schwarze, lederartige Kampfmontur; schwarzes Rüstungskorsett; schwarze Unterarmschienen; schwarze Lederstiefel; sonst normale Alltagskleidung

Waffen: eigentlich alles: Schwerter, Messer, Dolche, Pfeil und Bogen, Wurfscheiben (kämpft aber am liebsten mit Klingen)

Hintergrund: Niri lebte die ersten zwölf Jahre ihres Leben auf einem Landgut in Idris zusammen mit ihrer Familie, bestehend aus ihren Eltern, ihrer vier Jahre jüngeren Schwester Sahra und ihrem vier Jahre älteren Bruder Nate. Niri erhielt dort eine private Ausbildung, da ihre Eltern die Akademien ablehnten mit der Begründung, dort seien zu viele Kinder und sie würde deshalb nicht richtig gefördert werden können. An ihrem zwölften Geburtstag erschien auf ihrem Hals die Rune des Wissens. Niri war eine Wissende. Das bedeutet, dass sie gewisse Dinge einfach weiß. Um genau zu sein hat eine Wissende theoretisch unbegrenzten Zugang zu dem Gesamten Wissen der Personen in ihrem Umfeld. Alles was sie wissen weiß die Wissende auch. Eine Wissende hat sozusagen telepathische Fähigkeiten. Allerdings hat sie auch gewisse Intuitionen und weiß Dinge einfach instinktiv. Aber man kann sich dagegen schützen indem man lernt, seinen Geist abzuschirmen. Es ist schwierig und erfordert viel Training (Die Transformer haben eine einfachere Lösung: Firewalls. Diese Firewalls hat jeder Transformer um zu verhindern, dass ihr Prozessor gehackt wird). Kurz nachdem die Rune erschienen war, legte Niri ihren ursprünglichen Namen Rose ab und nahm den Namen Nirwana an, aufgrund dessen Bedeutung: erfassen(im Sinne von verstehen). Ihre Eltern schickten sie und ihren Bruder zu ihrer Tante nach Chicago, die Leiterin des dortigen Instituts. Nate sollte praktische Erfahrungen sammeln und Niri sollte von ihrer Tante eine spezielle Ausbildung bekommen. Kurz gesagt: sie ging mit zwölf Jahren mit ihrem Bruder, ihrem Cousin und ihrer Cousine auf Dämonenjagd. So lernte sie schon früh auf Leben und Tod zu kämpfen und entwickelte sich zu einer exzellenten Schattenjägerin. In Chicago geriet sie auch des Öfteren in Kontakt mit den Autobots und freundete sich besonders mit der jungen Naria Prime an. Im letzten Kampf kämpfe sie an Narias Seite, musste jedoch fliehen, als die Decepticons gewannen.

 **Naria Prime**

Spitzname: Ria, Riachen(wird nur von Niri so genannt, hasst es), Rialein(wird nur von Niri so genannt, hasst es)

Alter: 15-16 Äonen (Äquivalent von 15-16 Jahren)

Aussehen: Bio-Mode: groß; athletisch; leicht gebräunt; lange, braune Locken; leuchtend blaue Augen (mit einem Stich ins Türkise); Cyberglyphen-Tattoos auf Armen, Rücken, Dekolleté und Halsrückseite in Schwarz (Autobot-Symbol auf der linken Schulter, Symbol der Primes auf der Rechten); schwarze Hotpants; violettes Top; silberne Sneakers; schwarzer Gürtel mit Waffenhalterungen und Subspace-Taschen Bot-Mode: metallisch-violett; silbernes Gesicht und Füße; schwarze Hände; schwarze Cyberglyphen auf Armen, Rücken, Dekolleté und Halsrückseite (Symbol der Primes auf der rechten Schulter); silbernes Autobot-Symbol auf der linken Schulter; leuchtend blaue Optiken mit einem Stich ins Türkise; geht Optimus ca. bis zur Taille; ausfahrbare Räder an den Füßen

Alt-Mode: zuerst gar keiner (noch zu jung); später dann zwei (ein Motorrad und ein Auto, aufgrund ihrer vergleichsweise geringeren Größe allerdings kein sehr großes); Autobot-Symbol bei beiden auf dem Lenkrad

Waffen: zwei schmale, stabile, gerade Cybertanium-Schwerter für den Nahkampf (ausfahrbar an den Handgelenken); zwei kleinere Energie-Schusswaffen für den Fernkampf; intensives Nah- und Fernkampftraining

Freunde/Familie: leibliche Eltern nicht mehr am Leben; sieht die Autobots als einen Mix aus Familie und Freunden; hängt sehr an Optimus; beste Freundin Nirwana (Niri) Blackville; steckt oft zusammen mit Sunny und Sides in Schwierigkeiten

Charakter: frech; respektlos; dickköpfig; rebellisch; liebt Streiche; selbstbewusst; sehr, sehr temperamentvoll; eigensinnig; schnell gelangweilt; ungeduldig; geschickt; neugierig; nur vernünftig und verantwortungsvoll wenn es absolut sein muss; gegenüber Optimus bedingungslos loyal; hält jedes Versprechen ihm gegenüber; hört eigentlich nur auf ihn; lügt ihn nie an; die Meinung so ziemlich aller anderen ist ihr absolut egal

Hintergrund: Naria ist Waise. Ihre Eltern kamen im Krieg ums Leben, als sie gerade einmal 2 Äonen alt war (Äquivalent von 2 Jahren). Sie hat keinerlei Erinnerungen an sie. Dass sie überlebt hat, liegt daran, dass sie nie ein Spark-Band zu ihren Eltern hatte. Optimus hat sie damals gefunden und mitgenommen. Deswegen weiß er auch, dass ihre Eltern Decepticons waren, ein Fakt, den er seitdem geheim hält, selbst vor ihr. Überhaupt weiß er sehr viel mehr über sie als man vielleicht denken würde. Schon vor der Ankunft auf der damaligen Basis begann die Matrix auf Naria zu reagieren, und legte so ihre Zukunft fest. Sie ist bei den Autobots aufgewachsen und hat vor allem zu Optimus eine sehr starke Anhänglichkeit entwickelt, die ihn manchmal wortwörtlich umwirft. Sie freundet sich sehr bald mit Sunstreaker und Sideswipe an, die ihr beibringen, wie man Streiche spielt, etwas, das sie sehr bald perfektioniert. Sie darf die Basis nicht verlassen, denn sie ist das bestgehütetste Geheimnis der Autobots, aber es lässt sich nicht verhindern, dass die 'Cons trotzdem von ihrer Existenz erfahren. Dadurch wird auch sie zum Ziel. Kaum auf der Erde angekommen, werden ihre Streiche noch schlimmer. Kurz darauf freundet sie sich mit Niri an, aber wer glaubt, diese hätte einen beruhigenden Effekt auf sie, der liegt falsch. Und dann gewinnen die 'Cons mit Sentinels Hilfe, und sie ist allein.


	2. Nächtliches Wiedersehen

Niri hetzte durch die dunklen Gassen Chicagos. Hinter ihr erklungen die lauten Schritte ihrer Verfolger, die schnell näher kamen. Viel zu schnell. Sofort bog sie in eine neue Gasse ein und lief dann rechts wieder in eine andere. Ihr Vorteil war, dass sie sich hier auskannte. Seit vier Jahren ging Niri hier auf die Jagd. Dämonen mochten diese finsteren, engen Orte. Decepticons nicht. Die Gassen waren zu eng für ihre Robotergestalten und wenn sie nicht alles zertrümmern wollten, mussten sie Niri wohl oder übel im Bio Mode verfolgen. Normalerweise würde es den Cons nichts ausmachen ein paar Häuser zu demolieren, doch das hier war eins der Arbeiterviertel und sie wollten nicht riskieren, dass bei der Verfolgung Arbeiter verletzt oder getötet wurden. Nicht dass sie sich um die Menschen sorgten, nein, sie wollten nur nicht, dass der Wiederaufbau von Cybertron noch langsamer von statten ging, als sowieso schon. Das war Niris Glück. Lautlos huschte sie in einen Hauseingang und rannte die Treppe zum Dach hoch. Oben angekommen schlich sie vorsichtig zur Dachkante und spähte hinunter. Niemand war zu sehen. Niri lächelte triumphierend. Sie wusste, dass die Cons sie verloren hatten. Ja, es hatte schon Vorteile, eine Wissende zu sein.

Sie wollte sich gerade entspannen als ein leiser, dumpfer Aufprall erklang. Siedend heiß fiel ihr ein, dass die Unsichtbarkeits-Rune verblasst und sie nun für jeden sichtbar war. Blitzschnell zog sie zwei Seraphklingen und wirbelte herum, bereit auf Leben und Tod zu kämpfen. Doch die Gestalt machte keine Anstalten, Niri anzugreifen. Sie stand einfach nur in den Schatten der Nacht und musterte Niri aufmerksam. Niri verstärkte den Griff um ihre Waffen.

„Wer ist da?", fragte sie. Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. Warum beim Erzengel wusste sie nicht, wer das war? Wie war das möglich? Es musste ein Transformer sein, Firewalls waren die einzige Erklärung, weshalb sie nicht ausmachen konnte, wer es war. „Zeig dich!"

„Nur wenn du versprichst, die Klingen wegzustecken", sagte Naria Prime und trat aus den Schatten auf Niri zu. „Die sind gefährlich!"

„Naria?", fragte Niri ungläubig. Langsam ließ sie ihre Waffen sinken.

„Höchstpersönlich", sagte Naria und grinste. „Schön dich endlich mal wieder zu sehen. Ich suche schon seit…" Sie kam nicht mehr dazu ihren Satz zu beenden, denn Niri stürmte auf sie zu und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Hey, du zerquetscht mich noch", meinte Naria und löste sich sanft von ihr.

„Blödsinn!", erwiderte Niri. „Du bist aus Metall! Und überhaupt: wo hast du die letzten sechs Monate gesteckt? Keiner wusste etwas von dir. Beim Erzengel, ich wusste noch nicht einmal, ob du tot warst oder noch lebst! Weißt du, wie mich das fertig gemacht hat? Nicht zu wissen, was mit dir war?"

„Du wusstest es nicht?", fragte Naria ungläubig. „Du, als Wissende?"

Niri seufzte. „Du weißt doch, wie das funktioniert", sagte sie. „Ich habe auf das gesamte Wissen der Personen in meinem Umfeld Zugriff. Zumindest rein theoretisch. Es gibt ja gewisse Schutzmaßnahmen, wie zum Beispiel… ach egal, du kennst sie ja. Na ja, jedenfalls wussten weder die Schattenjäger noch die Cons was mit dir war. Und mehr als die wissen, weiß ich ja auch nicht. Obwohl… ich habe manchmal auch so eine Ahnung, so ein Gefühl…"

„Ja, okay, schon verstanden!", meinte Naria hastig. Wenn Niri erst einmal in Fahrt kam, konnte sie einen genauso ellenlangen und meistens langweiligen Vortrag wie Ratchet halten. Und darauf hatte sie jetzt wirklich keine Lust. „Aber wenn ich tot wäre, hätten die Cons sich auf jeden Fall damit gebrüstet. Dann hättest du es definitiv erfahren."

„Du hättest ja auch anders sterben können!", sagte Niri. „Unfall, Missgeschick, Energonmagel… apropos, wie bist du eigentlich an Energon gekommen?"

„Ich habe mich bei den Vorräten der Cons bedient", sagte Naria achselzuckend.

„Klar, hätte ich mir ja denken können", sagte Niri. „Aber warum, beim Erzengel Raziel, hast du dich nicht gemeldet? Du weißt doch, dass du uns vertrauen kannst, dass du mir vertrauen kannst!"

„Wie denn?", fragte Naria entrüstet. „Nach dem Kampf musste ich untertauchen und da war Chicago wohl kaum der richtige Ort für. Und als ich vor drei Monaten wiedergekommen bin, warst du nicht da. Wo bei Primus warst du?"

„In Idris", meinte Niri. „Bei einem Spezialtraining. Außerdem…" Sie brach ab. „Außerdem musste ich zur Testament Verlesung von meinen Eltern. Sie… Sie sind bei dem Kampf umgekommen. Und… Nate auch." Niri spürte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden. Schnell räusperte sie sich und wischte sich unauffällig über die Augen. Sie wollte keine Schwäche zeigen. Aber Naria bemerkte es. Ihren Sensoren entging nichts.

„Niri", sagte sie sanft und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie hätte sich ohrfeigen können! Sie hatte doch gewusst, dass mit Niri etwas nicht stimmte! „Es tut mir so leid."

„Jedenfalls musste ich das mit dem Erbe regeln. Ich bin zwar noch nicht volljährig, aber ich habe jemanden bestimmt, der darauf achten wird. Ich bin jetzt seit einem Monat wieder hier", erklärte Niri weiter.

„Erst einen Monat hier und schon Ärger mit den Decepticons?", neckte Naria sie. Sie spürte, dass Niri nicht weiter über ihre Eltern und ihren Bruder reden wollte.

„Eigentlich fast täglich", sagte Niri und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Was hast du denn anderes erwartet. Du kennst mich doch. Mich erstaunt aber, dass du anscheinend noch keinen Ärger hattest."

„Nicht jeder kann sich unsichtbar machen!", verteidigte Naria sich. „Ich muss unauffällig bleiben! Soweit ich weiß bin ich die einzige freie Autobot!"

„Ja, bist du", bestätigte Niri ernst.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja." Niedergeschlagen ließ sich Naria auf das Dach sinken.

„Weißt du, wo die anderen sind?", fragte sie.

„Normalerweise so ziemlich überall", meinte Niri. „Aber du hast Glück, im Moment sind fünf in Chicago. Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Skids und Mudflap."

„Was?", fragte Naria und sprang auf die Füße.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass…"

„Ich weiß, was du gesagt hast!", rief Naria ungeduldig. „Bist du sicher?"

„Ja. Hundert pro", bestätigte Niri.

„Dann müssen wir sofort los!", sagte Naria aufgeregt und gestikulierte wild mit ihren Händen. „Wir müssen ihnen helfen, sie befreien und…"

„Hey, hey, hey, komm mal wieder runter!", warf Niri ein. „So einfach ist das nicht. Erstens müssen wir sie erst einmal finden, zweitens muss ich zuerst schlafen und etwas essen, bevor ich zu einer riskanten Rettungsaktion aufbreche. Und drittens brauchen wir erst einmal eine Erlaubnis."

„Ernsthaft?", fragte Naria ungläubig.

„Ernsthaft", bestätigte Niri.

„Wer bist du und was hast du mit Niri gemacht?" Niri lachte.

„Na gut, drittens können wir meinetwegen weglassen. Aber auf erstens und zweitens bestehe ich!"

„Das ist die Niri, die ich kenne", sagte Naria. „Aber wo willst du schlafen? Und etwas essen? Wenn du zum Institut zurückgehst, will deine Tante sicher wissen, was du vorhast." Niri lächelte.

„Komm mit", meinte sie. „Ich muss dir etwas zeigen."


	3. Chapter 2

Verborgene Räume und nächtliche Gespräche (die am Tag geführt werden)

Niri führte Naria zu einem verlassenen Bürogebäude am Rand des Viertels.

„Ähm, ja", sagte Naria. „Und was wollen wir hier?" Niri grinste.

„Du wirst schon sehen. Komm mit!" Mit den Worten ging sie schnurstracks in das Gebäude hinein und lief die Treppe hoch. Im zehnten Stock blieb sie vor einer Tür stehen und zog ihre Stele hervor. Geschickt zeichnete sie eine Entriegelungs-Rune auf das Schloss und die Tür sprang auf. Lautlos glitt sie hinein. Naria folgte ihr und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann sah sie sich um. Sie standen in einem großen Raum. In der Mitte waren einige Tische zu einem Kreis angeordnet und an einer Wand hing eine alte Leinwand. Das musste ein ehemaliger Konferenzraum gewesen sein. Niri ging zu der Wand, an der die Leinwand hing und schob sie zur Seite. Dann tastete sie die Wand ab. Naria kam neugierig näher und sah zu, wie Niri auf eine bestimmte Stelle erneut eine Entriegelungs-Rune zeichnete. Diesmal glühte die Wand leicht und schob sich zur Seite.

Naria sog überrascht die Luft ein. „Bei Primus." Niri drehte sich um und grinste.

„Willkommen in einem der verborgenen Räume!", sagte sie und trat ein. Naria folgte ihr. Sobald sie in dem dunklen Raum standen, glitt die Wand geräuschlos an ihren ursprünglichen Platz zurück. Naria blinzelte und wartete, dass sich ihre Optiken auf Nachtsicht umstellten. Doch dann flammte ein helles Licht auf. Naria drehte sich um und sah, wie Niri einen Stein in die Höhe hielt. Von ihm ging das helle Licht aus, das den Raum erleuchtete.

„Mein Elbenlicht", erklärte Niri. „Hier gibt es kein Licht und ich habe keine Lust im Dunkeln überall gegen zu laufen." Naria grinste und zog eine Taschenlampe aus dem Subspace.

„Ich auch nicht", meinte sie und schaltete die Taschenlampe an. Dann nahm sie den Raum näher in Augenschein. Das erste was sie sah, waren große Bücherregale, die an fast jeder Wand standen. Der Boden war mit großen Teppichen ausgelegt und es standen einige Sofas und Sessel herum. Ganz hinten entdeckte sie eine kleine Küchenecke.

„Wow!", sagte sie. „Was ist das für ein Raum?"

Niri ließ sich auf ein Sofa fallen. „Nicht schlecht, oder?". Das Elbenlicht hatte sie in eine Schale, die von der Decke baumelte, gelegt, sodass es nun den ganzen Raum erhellte. „Das ist ein verborgener Raum, Geheimräume, die wir kurz nach dem Sieg der Cons eingerichtet haben. Sie dienen für uns als Unterschlupf, falls wir vor der Morgendämmerung noch nicht zu Hause sind. Sie dienen auch als Schutz, wenn wir verfolgt werden und die Cons nicht abschütteln können. Außerdem haben wir hier alle Bücher der Irdischen, die wir retten konnten, untergebracht. Es ist einfach unglaublich, was die Cons mit den Büchern, die sie in die Finger bekommen haben, gemacht haben! Sie haben sie verbrannt! Einfach verbrannt! Das ist doch einfach unverschämt, unkultiviert und barbarisch!"

Naria lachte bitter. „Was hast du erwartet? Wissen ist Macht. Und das wollen sie nicht zulassen. Aber, eine Frage: sieht man die Räume nicht auf Scans?"

„Nope", sagte Niri. „Sie sind durch Zauberglanz und allerlei anderen Runen geschützt."

„Praktisch", meinte Naria und schaltete die Taschenlampe aus.

„Definitiv", sagte Niri, stand auf und ging zur Küchenecke. „Wie ist es dir in den letzten sechs Monaten ergangen?" Ihre Stimme klang dumpf, sie hatte ihren Kopf in den Kühlschrank gesteckt.

„Na ja, leicht war es nicht", meinte Naria und streckte sich auf einem Sofa aus.

„Ja, darauf wäre ich jetzt nicht gekommen", sagte Niri sarkastisch und setzte sich neben Naria, in der einen Hand eine Plastikdose, in der anderen eine Gabel. „Geht´s vielleicht noch ein bisschen genauer?"

„Hey, du lässt mich ja gar nicht zu Wort kommen!", verteidigte sich Naria. „Jedenfalls musste ich mich die ganze Zeit bedeckt halten, ich durfte ja nicht riskieren, von den Cons entdeckt zu werden. Ich habe mich meistens von ihnen ferngehalten und bin nur in ihre Nähe gekommen, wenn ich mir Energon besorgt habe. Aber als ich wieder hier in Chicago war, bin ich etwas in die Offensive gegangen und habe ein paar Patrouillen angegriffen."

„Ah, daher kommen also die Gerüchte", sagte Niri.

„Gerüchte?", fragte Naria. „Welche Gerüchte?"

„Über einen freien, rebellierenden Autobot", sagte Niri. „Eigentlich hätte ich mir je denken können, dass du dahinter steckst."

„Irgendetwas musste ich ja tun, nachdem du nicht da warst", meinte Naria schulterzuckend.

„Hey, den ganzen letzten Monat war ich da!", sagte Niri mit vollem Mund.

„Ja, ja, schon klar", sagte Naria. „Was isst du da eigentlich die ganze Zeit?"

„Kartoffelauflauf. Willst du auch etwas?", sagte Niri und hielt Naria die Dose hin.

„Ne danke, du weißt doch, dass ich nur Energon esse", winkte Naria ab.

„Ach ja, stimmt. Total öde", meinte Niri und steckte sich eine neue Gabel in den Mund.

„Hey!"

„Was denn? Stimmt doch!", sagte Niri und duckte sich, als Naria ein Kissen nach ihr warf. Sofort stellte Niri den Auflauf weg, schnappte sich ein Kissen und rief: „Na warte, das kriegst du zurück!"

Nach einer Weile lagen die beiden schließlich lachend auf dem Sofa.

„Puh, ich kann nicht mehr", sagte Niri und pustete sich eine schwarze Locke aus dem Gesicht.

„Machst du etwa schon schlapp?", fragte Naria grinsend.

„Nicht jeder ist aus Metall!", gab Niri zurück. „Und diese Rüstung wurde definitiv nicht für Kissenschlachten gemacht. Sie drückt!"

„Tja… seit wann hast du die eigentlich?", fragte Naria und setzte sich auf.

„Seit… warte mal… seit einem halben Jahr", sagte Niri und schnallte sich ihr Rüstungskorsett ab. Dann zog sie auch noch die Unterarmschoner aus und warf alles auf einen Sessel. „Sie ist mit Runen verstärkt und hält so einiges aus. Ziemlich praktisch, wenn man da draußen unterwegs ist."

„Und was hält die so aus?", fragte Naria neugierig.

Ähm… weiß nicht so genau. Als sie uns das erklärt haben, habe ich nicht zugehört. Aber auf jeden Fall unsere eigenen Waffen. Dann glaub ich noch Beton- oder Granitsplitter, falls mal wieder bei einer Verfolgungsjagt ein Haus ein die Luft fliegt. Und, ich glaube, rein theoretisch auch Streifschüsse."

„Rein theoretisch?"

„Es gab noch keine Gelegenheit zum testen", sagte Niri und gähnte. „Ich glaube, ich sollte langsam mal schlafen. Weißt du, wie spät es ist?"

„Weißt du das denn nicht selbst?", fragte Naria grinsend und sagte dann aber, bevor Niri etwas darauf erwidern konnte: „Es ist neun Uhr. Morgens."

„Jap, ich sollte wirklich schlafen. Weck mich bitte wenn es dämmert. Ich denke, du musst ja nicht so viel schlafen, wie ich, oder?"

„Ja, das stimmt", sagte Naria. „Gute Nacht."


	4. (freudiges) Wiedersehen

„Aufstehen!", rief Naria und rüttelte Niri an der Schulter. „Los, aufwachen! Wir müssen los!"

„Mhhhhh…lass mich in Ruhe!", grummelte Niri. „Geh weg!"

„Vergiss es! Los, aufstehen! Oder muss ich dich erst durchkitzeln?", meinte Naria schelmisch.

„Bleib bloß weg von mir!", rief Niri und setzte sich schnell auf.

Naria grinste zufrieden. „Na bitte, geht doch." Niri warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Wie spät ist es eigentlich?", fragte sie dann und gähnte.

„16.00 Uhr", sagte Naria.

„Bist du verrückt? Das ist noch viel zu früh! Ich hätte noch drei oder vier Stunden schlafen können!", fuhr Niri sie an. „Dämmerung! Nicht Nachmittag!"

„Hey, jetzt komm wieder runter!", sagte Naria. „Glaubst du, die Cons lassen die anderen mitten in der Nacht durch Chicago laufen? Ganz sicher nicht. Immerhin wissen sie, dass du, die anderen Schattenjäger und ich immer nachts agieren. Da werden sie kein Risiko eingehen. Wenn wir aber am Tage zuschlagen, können wir sie überraschen und das ist die beste Möglichkeit, um die anderen zu befreien und da heil wieder rauszukommen. Immerhin werden sie in der Überzahl sein."

„Ja, ja, schon gut. Du hast ja Recht", sagte Niri und steckte sich. „Aber lass mich bitte zuerst frühstücken."

„In Ordnung. Aber beeil dich!" Niri streckte ihr die Zunge raus und ging zur Küchenecke. Dort stöberte sie eine Weile herum und kam dann mit einem Jogurt, einem Apfel und einer Flasche Milch wieder. Während sie aß trommelte Naria mit ihren Fingern ungeduldig auf das Polster.

„Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?", fragte Niri.

Naria schaute überrascht auf. „Was meinst du?"

„Na ja, du bist so… vernünftig. Und verantwortungsbewusst. Und ernst. Einfach nicht mehr so, wie du vor einem halben Jahr warst."

Naria sah sie nachdenklich an. „Meinst du wirklich?"

„Jap. Auf jeden Fall."

„Hmmm… ich glaube, das liegt daran, dass… ach ich weiß auch nicht… Ich glaube, dass sich meine Anführer Programme aktiviert haben."

„Häh?"

„Na ja, die Primes sind doch geborene Anführer. Und jetzt, wo Optimus nicht mehr da ist…"

„Bist du dran", beendete Niri Narias Satz. „Das ist echt schräg!"

Naria zuckte mit den Achseln. „Können wir jetzt los?"

„Ja, ja, immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden", sagte Niri, stand auf und räumte die Reste ihres Frühstücks weg.

„Was für Pferde?", fragte Naria verwirrt.

„Ach nichts", meinte Niri und legte sich ihre Rüstung wieder an. Dann verstaute sie noch ihre unzähligen Waffen. „Das ist nur ein Sprichwort. Okay, wir können los."

„Na endlich", sagte Naria und sprang auf.

„Oh warte, ich habe noch etwas vergessen!", rief Niri und lief zu einer Kommode.

„Was denn noch?", fragte Naria genervt, während Niri in einer Schublade herumwühlte. Sie war schon fertig gewesen, als Niri noch geschlafen hatte.

Schließlich zog Niri triumphierend ein schwarzes Stück Stoff hervor.

„Na bitte", meinte sie zufrieden.

„Und was soll das sein?", fragte Naria.

„Ein Schleier."

„Ein Schleier?", fragte Naria ungläubig.

„Ein Schleier", bestätigte Niri ernst.

„Wozu, bei Primus, brauchst du einen Schleier?"

„Um nicht erkannt zu werden", sagte Niri, als läge das auf der Hand. Als sie Narias verständnislose Miene sah erklärte sie: „Wenn wir Schattenjäger unterwegs sind, müssen wir einen Schleier tragen. Und ja, eigentlich sind wir unsichtbar, aber falls die Runen mal in einem ungünstigen Moment verblassen, sollen wir nicht erkannt werden. So können wir uns auch tagsüber unter die Irdischen mischen, ohne, dass wir unsichtbar sind, da sie unsere Gesichter nicht kennen und wir so nicht auf den Fahndungslisten stehen."

„Aber gestern Nacht hattest du keinen Schleier an", hakte Naria nach.

„Jaaaaaa", sagte Niri gedehnt. „Nachts trage ich ihn so gut wie nie. Es ist ja dunkel und ich weiß ja, wann die Runen verblassen. Außerdem sind sie einfach total unpraktisch wenn man atmet. Und bevor du fragst, ich trage ihn jetzt, weil es erstens noch hell ist und weil ich zweitens nicht dauernd unsichtbar neben dir herlaufen will."

„Okay, schon kapiert", meinte Naria und grinste. Das war mal wieder typisch Niri. Niri befestigte den Schleier mit zwei Bänder an ihren Ohren.

„Können wir?", fragte sie dann.

„Na klar!"

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass sie hier lang gehen?", fragte Naria.

„Ja, jetzt schon zum zehnten Mal", erwiderte Niri genervt. „Und hör auf, die ganze Zeit auf und ab zu laufen, das stresst!"

„Sorry, aber sie sind jetzt schon 15 min zu spät. Was wenn sie einen anderen Weg genommen haben?", meinte Naria nervös, setzte sich aber neben Niri auf das Dach des alten Wohnhauses und zog die Knie an.

„Das haben sie nicht, glaube mir", sagte Niri beruhigend. „Ich wüsste das. Wahrscheinlich trödeln sie nur, so wie ich Sunstreaker und Sideswipe kenne."

„Ja, du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Das klingt nach Sunny und Sides", sagte Naria. „Aber ich mache mir trotzdem Sorgen."

Niri seufzte. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass…" Sie brach ab, sprang auf und schlich zur Dachkante.

„Was ist?", fragte Naria angespannt.

„Sie kommen", sagte Niri leise. Sofort glitt Naria neben sie und zog ihre Klingen. Ein paar Minuten war es so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Dann hörten die beiden laute Schritte, die langsam näherkamen. Sie waren also im Bot Mode. Natürlich. Da waren sie am stärksten. Die Cons brüllten die beiden Bots an, sie sollen gefälligst schneller laufen. Dann erklang das dumpfe Geräusch von Schlägen. Naria kniff die Lippen zusammen und spannte ihren ganzen Körper an, bereit jederzeit nach unten zu springen. Niri zog zwei Adamantdolche (Adamant ist ein spezielles, den Irdischen unbekanntes Material, aus dem die meisten Waffen der Schattenjäger gemacht sind. Adamant tötet Dämonen und durchdringt Cybertanium. Aus diesem Material sind auch die Seraphklingen (auch Engelsschwerter genannt) gefertigt) mit leicht gebogenen Klingen aus ihren Stiefeln und befestigte ihren Schleier wieder an beiden Ohren. Sie hatte ihn abgenommen, als sie gewartet hatten. Naria tippte ihr auf die Schulter und hielt drei Finger hoch. Drei Decepticons. Niri nickte und verdrehte leicht die Augen, um Naria klar zu machen, dass sie das schon längst wusste. Naria lächelte. Das war eine typisch Niri Reaktion. Doch sie wurde sofort wieder ernst.

Als die Cons direkt unter ihnen waren, drückte Niri sich ab und sprang in die Tiefe. Im Fallen stieß sie einem der Cons einen ihrer Dolche in den Spark und warf unmittelbar danach ihren zweiten. Dann kam sie in geduckter Haltung auf dem Boden auf, zog zwei Seraphklingen, murmelte etwas sodass die Klingen zu leuchten begannen und richtete sich auf, um Naria zu helfen. Doch das war gar nicht mehr nötig, denn Naria war kurz nach ihr vom Dach gesprungen, hatte sich im Sprung transformiert und einem der Cons ihre Klingen von hinten in den Spark gerammt. Jetzt setzte sie gerade dem Con nach, den Niri mit ihrem zweiten Dolch verletzt hatte, konnte ihn aber nicht mehr einholen. Sie kam zurück und stellte sich neben Niri. Das ganze hatte nicht mehr als eine Minute gedauert.

Die Zwillinge starrten die beiden überrascht, aber erfreut an. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnten, zischte Niri: „Verschiebt die Wiedersehensfreude auf später, wir müssen hier weg! Der Con hat sicher schon Verstärkung gerufen!" Sie wollte gerade loslaufen, drehte sich aber noch einmal um und fügte hinzu: „Und geht wieder in den Bio-Mode. Ihr drei seid zu groß, als dass ihr euch unauffällig und lautlos bewegen könnt!" Sofort transformierten die drei sich wieder in ihre Menschengestalten. Jetzt stand ein großes, ungefähr 16 jähriges Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und intensiv strahlenden, saphirblaue Augen vor Niri, deren Haut mit schwarzen Cyberglyphen bedeckt war. Neben ihr standen zwei junge Männer, die beide ungefähr Anfang 20 waren. Sie hatten die gleichen blauen Augen wie das Mädchen und waren groß und muskulös. Einer hatte goldblonde Haare, der andere silberne. Niri musste zugeben, dass die beiden ziemlich gut aussahen. Aber das war ja nicht anders zu erwarten. Immerhin waren das hier Sunstreaker und Sideswipe, die wohl eitelsten Autobots, die es gab. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Niri sich um und rannte los. Die anderen folgten ihr.

Sobald sie wieder in dem geheimen Raum waren, drückte Naria die Zwillinge fest an sich.

„Ich bin so froh, dass es euch gut geht", sagte sie strahlend. „Ich habe euch vermisst."

„Das gleiche können wir von dir sagen", meinte Sunny.

„Keiner wusste etwas von dir", ergänzte Sides. „Wo hast du gesteckt?"

„Ach, so ziemlich überall", meinte Naria. „Aber, ihr hättet euch wirklich keine Sorgen machen müssen. Mir geht´s super."

„Das sehen wir", sagte Sunny. „Und wer ist deine geheimnisvolle, verschleierte Mitstreiterin? Sie kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor."

„Das wundert mich nicht", meinte Niri kühl und löste den Schleier.

„Ach ne", sagte Sides. „Unsere kleine Angel!"

„Na ja, dass hätten wir uns ja denken können", meinte Sunny. „Naria und du wart ja immer unzertrennlich. Was hast du denn die letzten sechs Monate so getrieben?"

„Das geht euch gar nichts an!", erwiderte Niri.

„Ach komm Angel, jetzt hab dich nicht so", meinte Sides.

„Ja genau Angel, wir erzählen dir auch, was wir gemacht haben", sagte Sunny.

„Nennt mich nicht so!", fauchte Niri und wandte sich dann an Naria. „Warum mussten wir die beiden noch einmal retten?" Naria lachte und gab Niri mit dem Ellenbogen einen leichten Stoß in die Rippen. Sie hatte jedoch ihre Kraft unter- und Niris Kraft überschätzt und so wurde Niri einige Meter zur Seite geworfen und knallte gegen Sunny.

„Hey, ganz ruhig", sagte Sunny lachend und richtete sie wieder auf.

„Wir wissen ja, dass wir eine umwerfende Wirkung auf Frauen haben", sagte Sides grinsend. Niri schnaubte verächtlich und marschierte hoch erhobenen Kopfes davon.

„Sorry", rief Naria ihr zerknirscht hinterher. „War keine Absicht."

„Ist schon gut", sagte Niri. „Auf dich bin ich nicht sauer. Aber die beiden können mir gestohlen bleiben!" Doch Sunny und Sides lachten unbeeindruckt weiter und auch Naria konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. Es war alles genau so wie früher!


	5. Aus vier werden fünf

Am nächsten Morgen (oder eher Nachmittag), erwachte Niri durch einen Schwall kaltes Wasser. Sie sprang kreischend auf und schaute direkt in die lachenden Gesichter der Zwillinge.

„Was, beim Erzengel, fällt euch ein?", schrie sie empört. Ihre Augen funkelten wie zwei Saphirsplitter.

„Es ist schon halb vier", sagte Sides gelassen. „Und Naria hat gemeint, dass wir bald los müssen."

„Also haben wir dich geweckt", ergänzte Sunny.

„Ihr… ihr…", setzte Niri an und suchte nach ein paar passenden Ausdrücken für sie, fand jedoch keine. Also drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um, warf ihre langen, schwarzen Locken in den Nacken und marschierte hoch erhobenen Hauptes davon. Währenddessen hatte Naria sich zu den Zwillingen gesellt.

„Jetzt mal ehrlich Leute", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Musste das sein?"

„Ja", sagten beide gleichzeitig.

Naria seufzte. „Das war nicht lustig. Ihr wisst genau, ich bin für jeden Streich zu haben, aber so etwas… nein, definitiv nicht. Und vor allem bitte nicht bei Niri. Ihr wisst doch, wie sie ist!"

„Ja, eine Spaßbremse", meinte Sides.

„Ist sie nicht!", verteidigte Naria sie.

„Ach ja?", fragte Sunny ungläubig.

„Ja", bekräftigte Naria. „Aber ich muss zugeben, sie hat sich verändert. Früher war sie viel lockerer und hätte wahrscheinlich bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit zurückgeschlagen." Naria seufzte noch einmal. „Na ja, man kann ihr keinen Vorwurf machen. Bei dem was passiert ist… da sind wir alle ja ein bisschen neben der Spur. Auch wenn sie euch noch nie sehr mochte!"

Sides lachte. „Das wussten wir schon."

„Aber du hast recht", bemerkte Sunny. „Sie hat sich verändert. Und du auch!"

„Ja, das stimmt", meinte Sides. „Du bist so furchtbar ernst und vernünftig!"

„Und verantwortungsbewusst", ergänzte Sunny.

„Ja, das hat mir Niri auch schon gesagt", meinte Naria lächelnd.

„Na ja, wir können es dir nicht vorwerfen", sagte Sunny. „Es liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass du eine Prime bist."

„Aber ich bin sicher, das normalisiert sich wieder", meinte Sides und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Bei unserem guten Einfluss…"

Naria lachte. „Ganz sicher", sagte sie und ging rüber zu Niri, die sich inzwischen trockene Sachen angezogen hatte und nun mit einem Becher Joghurt auf der Küchentheke saß.

„Schon wieder Joghurt?", fragte sie lächelnd.

„Jap", meinte Niri. „Ich bin ein richtiges Joghurt-Kind!"

„Welche Sorte?"

„Himbeere."

„Aha." Ein paar Minuten schwiegen die beiden und sahen stumm zu, wie Sunny und Sides herumalberten.

„Hör zu", setzte Naria an, wurde aber sofort von Niri unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich soll mir das nicht zu Herzen nehmen und die beiden ignorieren, bla, bla, bla", sagte sie gelangweilt und kratzte den Joghurt Becher aus.

„Ganz genau", bestätigte Naria.

„Ich bemüh' mich", meinte Niri und warf den leeren Becher in den Müll.

„Wir sollten los", sagte sie und sprang von der Theke. „Wir können Bee doch nicht warten lassen!"

„Wie lange sollen wir hier denn jetzt noch herum springen?", fragte Sides, während die vier von Dach zu Dach sprangen.

„Noch eine Weile", meinte Niri genervt und rückte ihren Schleier zurecht. Das blöde Ding wollte einfach nicht an Ort und Stelle bleiben!

„Das hast du vor fünf Minuten auch schon gesagt!", sagte Sunny und drückte sich erneut von einer Dachkante ab. „Wie wäre es mit einer genaueren Zeitangabe?"

„Nein", sagte Niri, runzelte die Stirn und blieb stehen. „Und jetzt seid still, ich muss mich konzentrieren!"

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Naria.

„Die Cons ändern immer wieder die Route", sagte Niri. „Da ist es schwer, einen guten Ort zum Angreifen zu finden." Sie legte beide Hände an die Schläfen und schloss die Augen. Die anderen warteten stumm und schauten sie erwartungsvoll an. Dann öffnete Niri die Augen.

„Wir müssen noch zwei Straßen weiter, dort ist eine Kreuzung", sagte sie. „Wir müssen uns aufteilen. Sunny, Sides, ihr beide müsst sie ablenken. Am besten so, dass sich die Patrouille teilt. Wenn ihr den einen Teil irgendwie weglocken könnt, übernehmen Naria und ich den Rest."

„In Ordnung", meinte Sunny. „Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, warum du jetzt hier das Kommando hast. Immerhin bist du mit Abstand die Jüngste."

„Weil sie am besten weiß, wie wir am besten vorgehen", sagte Naria. „Sie weiß, was die Cons erwarten und was nicht." Dann wandte sie sich an Niri. „Wie viele Cons sind dabei?"

„Sechs", antwortete Niri.

„Super, für jeden zwei", sagte Sides.

„Ähm, wir sind vier", sagte Niri. „Kannst du nicht zählen?"

„Du kämpfst mit?", sagte Sides gespielt überrascht. „Das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Es könnte jemand auf dich drauftreten."

„Ja, genau", pflichtet Sunny ihm bei. „Menschen sind so klein. Und zerbrechlich!" Niri schleuderte den beiden einen mörderischen Blick zu, wirbelte herum und sprang vom Dach.

„Leute, bitte", meinte Naria.

„Was denn?", fragten die beiden unschuldig.

„Ihr wisst genau, was ich meine", sagte Naria kopfschüttelnd. „Haltet euch zurück, okay?"

„Wir ziehen sie doch nur ein bisschen auf", meinte Sunny.

„Darf man denn keinen Spaß mehr haben?", murrte Sides.

Naria kauerte in geduckter Haltung in einem alten, großen Fensterrahmen. Das Glas fehlte und der Schatten des Fensters bot ihr optimalen Sichtschutz, erlaubte ihr jedoch, über die gesamte Kreuzung zu schauen. Ihr direkt gegenüber saß Niri unsichtbar auf einem alten Flachdach. Sie hatte er nicht nötig, sich zu verstecken. Naria schaute wieder auf die Kreuzung. Die Patrouille mit Bee müsste gleich ankommen, als sie alle auf ihre Positionen gegangen waren, hatte Niri gesagt, dass sie noch 10 Minuten Zeit hätten. Von den 10 Minuten waren schon acht verstrichen. Plötzlich spürte sie einen leichten Luftzug neben sich und hörte einen leisen Aufprall. Sie zuckte zusammen und zog ihre Klingen, konnte jedoch niemanden entdecken.

„Hey, ganz ruhig!", zischte eine ihr bekannte Stimme. „Ich bin es bloß!"

„Niri", seufzte Naria und ließ ihre Schwerter sinken. „Was machst du hier?"

„Die Patrouille mit Bumblebee verspätet sich", sagte Niri. „Sag den anderen Bescheid!"

„Gut", meinte Naria. „Wie viel Minuten?"

„Fünf oder zehn", meinte Niri. „Kommt drauf an."

„Worauf?", fragte Naria.

„Wie schnell sie laufen", sagte Niri, drückte sich ab und sprang zurück auf ihre Position.

:: _Naria an Sunny und Sides_ ::, sagte Naria über die interne Kommunikation. :: _Könnt ihr mich hören, Leute?::_

:: _Klar und deutlich_ ::, sagte Sunny.

:: _Was gibt´s?::,_ fragte Sides.

:: _Die Cons verspäten sich_ ::, sagte Naria. :: _Ungefähr fünf bis zehn Minuten_ ::

:: _In Ordnung_ ::, meinte Sides.

:: _Dass die auch nie pünktlich sein können_ ::, grummelte Sunny. :: _Ich hatte nicht vor, die ganze Nacht hier rumzustehen. Mein Lack ist schon ganz verdreckt!_ ::

:: _Meiner auch!_ ::, sagte Sides.

:: _Ihr bekommt das schon wieder hin_ ::, sagte Naria und musste unwillkürlich grinsen. :: _Naria ende und aus_ ::

Sechs Minuten später war es dann so weit. Die Patrouille betrat die Kreuzung. Niri glitt lautlos zur Dachkante. Gleich müsste es so weit sein.

Ein Schuss zerriss die Stille. Ein Con fiel getroffen zu Boden und die anderen fuhren herum. Sides stand (im Bot Mode) hinter ihnen und winkte ihnen lässig zu. Dann drehte er sich um und skatete blitzschnell davon. Die Cons fingen an auf Cybertronisch schnell hin und her zu diskutieren (Wobei sich das meiste sicher nicht auf die weitere Vorgehensweise bezog…) und teilten sich dann auf. Drei folgten Sideswipe, die anderen warteten bei Bumblebee, wobei, der, den Sides getroffen hatte, reglos auf dem Boden lag. Niri schaute rüber zu Naria, die immer noch reglos im Schatten des Fensters saß und wartete auf ihr Zeichen. Aus einer der Seitenstraßen drangen Kampfgeräusche und die verbliebenen Cons wurden unruhig. Das war der Moment, auf den Naria gewartet hatte.

Sie schrie: „Jetzt!", sprang aus dem Fenster, transformierte sich und ging zu Angriff über. Niri folgte ihr lautlos, die beiden Adamantdolche (bzw. ein alter und ein neuer, einen hatte sie bei der Befreiung von Sunny und Sides ja leider verloren…) in den Händen. Leise schlich sie sich von Hinten an einen der Cons an und sprang auf seinen Rücken. Sie achtete darauf, dass sie auf den Stellen aufkam, wo die Sensoren besonders schwach waren, sodass der Con sie gar nicht spürte. Na ja, man musste ihm zu Gute halten, dass Naria ihn ziemlich ablenkte. Doch als sie auf seiner Schulter war, machte er eine ruckartige Bewegung und sie prallte gegen seinen Hals – direkt auf einen äußerst empfindlichen Sensor. Der Con stutzte und hob seine Hand. Doch im nächsten Moment wurde die von einer Klinge durchbohrt. Naria stand vor ihm und funkelte ihn wütend an. Niri wusste, dass sie so eine Gelegenheit nicht noch einmal bekommen würde und handelte. Sie ließ sich von der Schulter fallen und stieß im Fall dem Con ihren einen Dolch in den Spark. Der Con brüllte auf und taumelte. Dann ging er krachend zu Boden. Niri schrie auf und sprang zur Seite, wurde aber dennoch von einem umherfliegenden Metallteil getroffen. Stöhnend sackte sie in sich zusammen und blieb reglos auf dem Boden liegen.

„Niri!", schrie Naria, transformierte sich und kniete sich neben sie. „Niri, sag doch etwas!"

„Was ist passiert?", riefen Sunny und Sides, die gerade eingetroffen waren und auch Bee kam besorgt zu ihnen herüber. Sie transformierten sich und schauten abwechselnd zu Naria und Niri.

„Sie wurde von einem umherfliegenden Metallteil getroffen", sagte Naria.

„Elende Schlacke!", fluchte Sunny. „Sie hätte nicht mitkämpfen sollen." Bee zirpte ärgerlich und schob die beiden zu Seite. Dann beugte er sich über Niri und machten einen Scan. :: _Sie hat eine Wunde am Kopf und eine Gehirnerschütterung. Sonst ist alles in Ordnung_ ::, sagte er dann über die interne Kommunikation.

„Du bist gut", murmelte Naria. „Das ist schon schlimm genug!"

„Wir müssen hier weg", meinte Sides. „Wahrscheinlich haben die Cons ihre Basis informiert, dass sie angegriffen wurden."

„Du hast Recht", meinte Naria. „Aber, wo sollen wir hin? Niri ist die einzige, die Zugang zu dem verborgenen Raum hat."

:: _Hast du kein Versteck?_ :: fragte Bee.

„Ja, schon, das ist aber zu klein für uns", sagte Naria. „Da würden die Cons uns sofort aufspüren."

„Ich schlage vor, wir gehen erst einmal zurück zum Eingang des Raumes", sagte Sunny und hob Niri hoch. „Ich bin mir sicher, irgendwie bekommen wir Angel schon wach!"

„Sunny!", sagte Naria. „Ich warne dich…"

„Ein bisschen Wasser wird ihr wohl kaum schaden!", verteidigte Sides seinen Bruder. Er hatte sofort erraten, woran Sunny gedacht hatte.

„Da habt ihr recht", gab Naria zu und stand auf. „Na dann: los geht´s."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Das ist jetzt leider vorläufig das Ende der Story, bis sich meine Freundin entschließt, irgendwann einmal weiterzuschreiben...


End file.
